La muerte, un final no tan trágico como parece
by Angie Cullen O-shea
Summary: Porque la muerte también puede traer un final feliz para todos : OneShot.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de la magnífica Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo los tomo prestados ^^

**

* * *

BellaPOV**

Iba de camino a la Push a visitar a mi.. mi novio Jacob…

Suspiré. Aún me costaba trabajo llamarlo de ese modo. Me costaba mucho aceptar que ahora ocupaba el lugar que un día le perteneció a Edward... mi único y gran amor.

Traicioneras lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas al recordar ese maldito día. Llegué tarde y no pude detenerlo, acabó con su vida sin saber siquiera que yo aún estaba viva.

Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida, si tan sólo él no hubiera acudido con los Vulturis, si tan sólo…

Ya de nada servía lamentarme.

Cuando Alice me dijo que todo había terminado, lo único que deseé fue morir, terminar con esta espantosa vida sin él.

'_No Bella, mi hermano hubiera querido que fueras feliz, además, piensa en tu padre, él no lo merece' _fue lo que me dijo, y tenía razón, debía ser fuerte, por Charlie.

Después de eso, Alice se marchó y de vez en cuando venía a visitarme. Los Cullen estaban tan devastados como yo por la muerte de Edward, pero continuaron sus vidas, y yo aún estaba intentando hacer lo mismo.

Por eso, decidí darle una oportunidad a Jake, después de todo, el había sido mi más grande apoyo durante todo este tiempo…

Iba tan metida en mis cavilaciones que no me di cuenta del auto que venía a toda velocidad hacia mí. Ahogué un grito cuando impactó en mi camioneta e hizo que los vidrios estallaran en mil pedazos.

**JakePOV**

-Despierta Bella, tienes que despertar- supliqué susurrando-despierta…

Me encontraba en una habitación del hospital, sosteniendo la mano inmóvil de Bella. Charlie se estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, profundamente dormido sobre uno de los sillones.

Desafortunadamente, el impacto había sido muy fuerte y Bella había quedado muy mal. Los doctores no daban muchas esperanzas...

-Tienes que ser fuerte... por Charlie... por mí... - supliqué una vez más en vano

**BellaPOV**

Después del impacto, fui vagamente consciente de mi adolorido cuerpo para después hundirme en la inconsciencia

Cuando al fin logré abrir los ojos me sentí ligera y en paz. Noté que me estaba en una habitación de hospital. Vi a mi padre que comenzaba a despertarse, en su mirada se notaba tristeza y cansancio. También observé que Jacob se encontraba a mi lado, con la misma expresión triste y demacrada.

Quise decirles que no se preocuparan por mí, que yo estaba perfectamente bien, pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta cuando lo vi aparecer.

Iba completamente vestido de blanco. Su piel seguía siendo tan hermosa y pálida como la recordaba y su cabello cobrizo seguía tan desordenado como siempre.

Las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí completa.

Edward era el ángel más hermoso que pudiera existir.

Me regaló una de esas sonrisas torcidas que tanto extrañaba y extendió su mano en mi dirección.

-Ven Bella- dijo con su aterciopelada voz- ven conmigo amor…

Antes de ir a su encuentro miré a mi padre y a Jake por última vez

-Adiós papá, Te quiero.- susurré- Adiós Jacob, se feliz

Después de eso, me eché a correr hacia donde Edward me esperaba.

Cuando estuve frente a él, lo abracé fuertemente y unimos nuestros labios en un beso lleno de amor.

-Te amo- me dijo sonriente

-Yo también te amo- contesté antes de entrelazar nuestras manos y dejarme guiar por él hacia una vida juntos en la eternidad…

* * *

_**Meses después**_

**JacobPOV**

Me encontraba en un gran parque fuera de Forks. Necesitaba pensar que hacer con mi patética vida.

Después de la muerte de Bella, había sido muy duro para Charlie, pero con la ayuda de Sue estaba recuperándose poco a poco.

Y yo, yo aún me encontraba mal. No dejaban de rondarme por la cabeza las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Bella.

_Adiós Jacob, se feliz_

Estaba intentando hacerle caso, pero sinceramente no sabía como lograrlo sin ella. La posibilidad de ser feliz me parecía totalmente lejana.

Suspiré. Este paseo por el parque no me estaba sirviendo de nada.

Me encaminé nuevamente hacia mi auto. En el camino, choqué con alguien.

-Lo siento- dije - estaba distraido

-No importa- dijo la voz de una chica- mi nombre es Vanessa, Vanessa Wolf

Alcé la vista y entonces nada más me importó. Sólo la persona que estaba frente a mi.

* * *

Hola! Esta es mi primera historia fuera del género humorístico y estoy bastante nerviosa por el resultado. Jamás había escrito nada parecido. Así que agradecería mucho sus comentarios y sugerencias :)

La idea surgió escuchando una canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh llamada 'la visita'

Como verán, todos tuvieron su final feliz después de todo. El POV final de Jake fue algo que decidí de último momento, creí que merecía una compensación por todo lo que le hice pasar en mi historia 'La dulce venganza de una semivampiro', jaja :) [[PD. para quienes preguntaron, si habrá una continuación de esa historia, sólo tenganme un poco de paciencia]]

ok, besos con sabor a cullen para todos!

Los reviews son como mi marca personal de heroína, sean buenos y no me dejen sin mi dosis ^^

ciao.


End file.
